Mercy
by SunshineAndDaisies
Summary: Danny has feelings for Flack but he doesn’t feel the same about him right? Rated M just to be on the safe side


Title:

**Title:**Mercy

**Fandom:** CSI: NY

**Author:** xdannyx

**Rating:** FRAO (I think?)

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack, unrequited Danny/Lindsay

**Warning:**contains porn!

**Summary:**Danny has feelings for Flack but he doesn't feel the same about him right?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them; if I did would I be writing this? Hum?

**Authors Note**: This is my first attempt at writing Danny/Flack so please be gentle. This is set at season 4 of CSI New York. Danny sleeping with Rikki never happened. Also the title of this song is a OneRebulic song, which I personally think is a great Danny/Flack song.

**OooooO**

The shadow of the Hudson River roils with ominous undulations before Danny's throbbing eyes. He leans forward on the railing taking in the view, taking in everything that has happened to him in the last couple of weeks. First Reuben dying and now Don Flack his best friend was now shacked up with some bimbo he met at a charity event.

"_How can nothing good ever happen to me?" _Danny thinks to himself. _"How can Don not think that way about me?"_

Danny had been in love with his best friend for four years but had never told anyone about it. _Especially _not Don; he didn't want Don to laugh at him and tell him he didn't feel the same way. So he kept quite about his feelings, hoping that they would go away. But they didn't; they intensified over the years to the point that Danny couldn't sleep for thinking and dreaming about Don Flack. Sure he had gone on dates every now and then but nothing ever happen with them _except _Lindsay.

He had persuade Lindsay in hopes that he would fall for her and that his feelings for Don would fade but they didn't and now Lindsay had fallen in love him. What could he say to that? That he felt the same way? That he wanted to be with her? No he couldn't, so he told Lindsay he didn't feel that way about her, that he was sorry for everything and that he hoped in time that they could still be friends. Lindsay had stormed out of his apartment crying telling him she didn't want to see him anymore and she slammed his apartment door with a bang.

And that is how he ended up here staring at the Hudson. He didn't know how he could make everything all right but he had to try for his sanity's sake. He then turned and walked into the direction of his motorbike. _"Everything will be all right tomorrow" _He thinks to himself. _"Everything will be better in the morning"_

**OooooO**

"What have we got Flack?" Danny asked as he headed towards the crime scene and Central Park.

"Two male DB's approximately 20 to 30 years old, no wallet's, no IDs, both Vic's have been stabbed at least half a dozen times, so we're looking a robbery gone bad." Don answers.

"This doesn't look like a robbery gone bad, if all the perp wanted was the wallets, why did he stab them all those times? Think it about Flack, you'd take the wallets and leave, you wouldn't stick around in the risk that someone would catch you, these wounds are deliberate, the perp wanted them dead."

Flack gives Danny one of his trade mark smiles and says, "I'm so glad figuring this stuff is your job not mines!" Danny laughs.

"_God he has an amazing laugh!" _Thinks Don to himself.

Danny carries on processing the crime scene and leans over to look at a piece of evidence by one of the victims.

"_Cute ass as well." _Thinks Don.

"I think I've got something here Flack, looks like a piece a chewing gum, we could get DNA out of it."

"Danny this is New York City a lot of people spit chewing gum out everyday." Don suggests.

"Yeah but this piece of gum looks fresh, like it could have it could have been deposited around about the time the Vic's were killed." Smiles Danny.

Danny continues on processing the crime scene and eventually heads back to the lab with all the evidence collected.

**OooooO**

Danny and Don come out of the interrogation room, there suspect James Alexander just confessed to murdering their vics Colin Jeffries, 25 and Michael Kingston, 26 after Colin left James for Michael.

"Hey Don, Do you wanna head down to Sullivan's for a couple beers." Asks Danny.

"Sure Dann-o, let me grab my coat and we'll get outta here." Replies Don.

"Ok Don"

Thirty minutes later they are seated and drinking their first bear in Sullivan's.

"Can you believe it Don? Killing someone over them _leaving, _now that's just wrong."

Don laughs. "A lot of people do crazy stuff Dann-o, if they didn't we'd be outta a job."

Smiles Danny. "So how are things with your new girlfriend going, she keeping you up all night?" Don face drops and Danny instantly wishes he never said anything.

"I'm sorry Don if you don't want to talk about we don't have to talk about it?"

"It's ok Dan, we broke up about a week ago, we both wanted different things. How bout you and Lindsay? You guys still going out?" Don asks.

Danny shakes his head, "We broke up last night, Lindsay told me that she loved me and I realized I didn't feel the same way."

Don looks at Danny, "You don't love her?"

"No I realized I've been in love with someone else for the past four years and I want to be with them and I'm hoping that they feel the same way about me." Danny looks Don in the eye, Don's heart thumps in his chest. _"Danny can't be talking about me can he? That's just wishful thinking. But I've gotta find out" _

"Danny, is it me you're in love with? I've gotta know." Danny takes a deep breath waiting on the punch that's gonna hit him when he tells him. "Yes it's you Don." But the punch never came. A minute of silence passes between the two of them, and then Don speaks up. "Danny I…uh…I love you too. I always have." Danny looks startled and relieved at Don's revelation. "Really Don?" "Really Danny." Don puts his hand on Danny's and says', "Lets go somewhere more quieter." Danny nods his head and both him and Don get up and leave the money for there drinks and head out the bars door.

**OooooO**

Danny and Don are outside Danny's door kissing frantically, Don's hands are down Danny's trousers, "Let's get inside" breathes Danny, he unlocks his apartment's door and Don pushes Danny inside and closes the door behind them.

Danny wrapped his arms and legs around Don's neck and hips, stealing lungful of air with one opened mouthed kiss after another. Danny's hands were frantically running through Don's shorn hair and Don's shoulder blades and whispers in Don's ear. "I want you. Now"

Don tumbled towards the couch and both men fall onto the black sofa. Danny moves his legs so that he ended up straddling Don's hips. Danny moans as Don kisses his way down his neck and lifts up Danny's shirt over his head and flings to the another side of the room. Danny moves his hands and proceeds to unbutton Don's shirt and removes from Don's body and drops it beside the sofa. Don continues on with kissing and licking Danny and starts sucking on Danny's nipples.

"Oh…fuck Don…I want you…I need you so bad." Danny looks at Don with desperation and love in his eyes. Don looks at Danny. "Lets take this into the bedroom." With each word punctuated with a kiss.

As they stumble their way to the bedroom they shed their remaining clothes. Don pushes Danny onto the bed and pounces on top of him, kissing him hard, Danny then sinks his teeth into Don's neck and begins sucking on it making sure he leaves a mark, Don moans in pleasure, Danny then grabs Don by the neck and shoves his tongue in his mouth, both men battle for dominance.

Don grabs both men's shafts and starts pumping up and down, Danny moans in pleasure, "Oh god Don don't stop, oh god" Danny's orgasm hits him, a blinding light in his eyes, Don's orgasm hits him moments later, Don moans in pleasure. Afterwards Don collapses on top of Danny, Don rolls of Danny and Danny is kissing him hard. Danny rests his head on top of Don's chest and kisses it, "I Love you Don." "I love you too Danny."

**The End**

**Authors Note 2: **I know I skipped a huge chunk of Danny processing evidence but I got hit with writers block and I couldn't fit it in. however it is not relevant to the story.


End file.
